Son historias de novelas
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: AU. Son tiempos de selfies y redes sociales. Ellos se conocieron por Internet y desde entonces nada volvió a ser igual. Ella, una activa lectora que asemejaba la realidad con la ficción. Y él, un músico que poco entendía de libros. Sin saberlo, comenzarán a escribir una historia de amor entre acordes poco convencional. ¿Cliché? Tal vez... Las vidas en sí, son historias de novelas.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Dedicado a** : HikariCaelum y LeCielVAN.

* * *

 **Son historias de novelas**

 **Introducción**

Ella le había insistido y sin más aceptó.

Caminaron desde su casa, sin pronunciar palabras, hasta el eucalipto de la plaza, a unas pocas cuadras. Aquel sitio era semejante a un oasis en un desierto; a un manchón verde en medio de tanto gris. Era un pequeño bosquecito entre la prepotencia de los grandes edificios.

Las hojas alargadas y finas, pero en abundancia sin duda, amortiguaban los rayos del sol que daban contra el pavimento en aquellos días de verano. Los cortaba con tanta finura que sólo dejaba pocas entradas de luminosidad entre las ramas. Estas se escurrían a gatas entre los brazos entrelazados del eucalipto, manchando el suelo de luz. Las sombras que se mantenían en el piso, hacían del estrecho entre las grandes raíces húmedos recovecos. La castaña presumía ser la única que los conocía, mas era pretexto para darle que hablar a la plaza, diciendo que era su lugar a adorar del sector urbano.

Al llegar, el muchacho se sentó se sentó a su lado, pero sin siquiera hablarse. Ella sacó de su cartera el libro que venía leyendo hacía unos días y se puso en ello, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven. Ése la envolvió con sus brazos, sin otro remedio.

¿Por qué decía que quería salir si luego no le hablaba? Pensó él.

— ¿Está muy entretenido el libro? – Le preguntó de repente.

A veces le irritaba su silencio, pero no era tan descarado como para decírselo. No eran de verse de seguido y el hacerlo sólo para quedarse callados era una perdida de tiempo, creía, ya que tenía mucho que hacer, aunque no trabajase aún.

La niña entornó los ojos hacía él y al instante percibió la sorpresa de su mirada. Ni había color en sus pómulos al posar sus ojos en los suyos, parecía inexpresiva de no ser por la sonrisa casi imperceptible que ocultaba tras el cuello de tortuga del abrigo rojo.

— ¿Sabes qué noté hace poco?— Preguntó ella de la nada, alzando un poco más la comisuras de sus labios. Parecía querer evadir su pregunta, pero no iba a reprochárselo. Aquella sonrisa decía que valía la pena oírla.

— No, dime.— Dijo.

La vio cerrar el libro dejándolo en la tierra y como unía las manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Ella hizo inexistente el espacio entre los dos, apegándose a su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba en el sostén que armaban los brazos de su amigo. Alzó la cabeza para verlo desde ésa postura, podía oír sin problema el palpitar de su corazón a tempo lento. Un compás tranquilo, era la descripción más certera, como el ritmo de la más hermosa balada; _el milagro de la vida_. Pensó en idealizarse algo poético pero no le alcanzaba el tiempo, no era como en las películas.

Por su parte, él se veía obligado a agacharse para poder mirarla..., y aquellas ganas de besarla le surgían cada que lo hacía. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, pero no debía, no podía..., no quería.

No sabía bien que sentir con algo tan frágil entre manos. Temía por soltarla y lastimarla, pero de no hacerlo también lo haría y peor aún, también sufriría.

— La realidad no es muy diferente a las novelas. —Susurró Mimí con dulzura — Creo que la mayoría de las personas poco notan lo que hay al rededor. Si lo piensas, todos somos historias sin ser descubiertas. ¿No crees que sería entretenido si todos lo supieran, o fuesen lo bastante observadores como yo para percibirlo, y dignaran a fijarse?

— Supongo, pero hay gente que lo hace. La mayoría de los escritores se habrán dado cuenta. — Y levantó la mirada. Creía que así podría esfumar los impulsos.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuerpo y con ello perdió toda esperanza por huir de la situación.

— En un solo día nos podemos cruzar mil historias y ser parte de ellas sin saberlo. Ellas pueden narrarse desde mil y un ángulos diferentes. Inicios, nudos, desenlaces y más... Es asombroso. Míralos a ellos, por ejemplo. — y señaló con uno de sus dedos delgados a una pareja tomada de las manos que pasaba no muy lejos riendo ajena a todo lo demás. Ambos posaron sus ojos en ello y allí comprendió él su punto, o eso creyó entender.

— Si lo pones así, mi historia debe ser muy aburrida. — Intentó bromear.

— ¡No! — Exclamó casi con enojo — No es así. Es más, es mi historia favorita.

— ¿Por qué? No tiene suficiente drama como para que alguien quede asombrado de ella. Hay historias e historias. No todas despiertan el interés como otras.

— Eso es en las novelas, pero en la realidad todas las historias son buenas. Una buena historia se define cuando el final sorprende, sin importar mucho el comienzo aburrido — Respondió deshaciendo el abrazo. La forma en que agitaba las manos la hacía ver más nerviosa de lo normal. Pareció calmarse tras segundos de silencio y con ello, agregó —. Después de leer mucho la habilidad de percepción sobre un posible final, podría decirse que, se desarrolla más... O eso me ha pasado a mí. Puedo predecir a veces como terminarán las historias.

Sus ojos se clavaron en él. Parecían querer leer lo que pensaba o planeaba decir. El reflejo de sus lentes les daban una tonalidad más clara de lo que eran. Se preguntó allí por qué los llevaba si no ella no los usaba, no obstante debía admitir que le quedaban. No tenían un color extravagante, pero era de esos miel y penetrantes que predominaban. Él tenía un celeste claro por color, pero no esa mirada. Era más bien calmo. Algo siempre tranquilo, escondido una alegría que no quería salir, o que le costaba. Ella no pensaba que era por su presencia, no se lo imaginaba y no se le habría cruzado nunca.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ahora puedes predecir el futuro con sólo haber leído mucho? — Indagó casi con gracia, no le creía en lo absoluto.

— No, déjame continuar. Lo que diferencia a la realidad del ficción es el libre albedrío, ¿no? Yo no sé como terminará todo y eso intriga, pero te das una idea, o eso crees hacer como cuando lees.

— Sigo sin entender. Si el libre albedrío es algo que todos poseen. ¿Qué me hace ser tu favorito?

— El no imaginarse un final hace que quieras saber más y más. A veces solo lees para ver si tu hipótesis sobre la terminación de la historia es como creías.

Y no respondió. No quería decir que no la entendía, pero era la verdad. Con ella nada se podía. Su silencio causó que Mimí dibujaba una línea en sus labios.

— Agh, Matt. Eres mi favorito porque tengo dos posibles finales para ti y me intriga el saber cuál será. Uno de ellos es conmigo y el otro...

— Espera. ¿Es una confesión? — Le interrumpió.

— Es una declaración.

— … Así no es en los libros. — Aclaró algo desconcertado.

— Lo sé.

— Pero, yo no...

— También lo supuse... ¿ves? — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hola. Tras mucho practicar, pensar, discutir, pelear (todo conmigo misma), se me ocurrió volver, bah, ni tampoco. No sé si será permanente, tal vez me venga otro ataque de odio hacia mi persona y mande todo la "popo", como tantas veces. No lo sé... ¡NO LO SÉ! Y también lo canto en coro: ¡NOOOO LOOOO SEEEÉ!

En fin, explicaré que es esto. No es un one-shot. es... algo. Lo actualizaré cada que me agarre ganas, es que no surgió porque quise, no más me vino. Quizás no lo entiendan, yo tampoco, pero es así. Crean lo que crean, ésta cosa quizás sea tan bizarra que confunda. Aún no sé como terminará, ni sé si lo hará algún día. No tiene línea fija, ni sé donde parará. Dejaré que todo fluya, total, al no ser de misterio no quedarán cabos sueltos por ahí.

Terminando, nada. ¡Comenten, insulten, agreguen a favoritos, denuncien! Lo que quieran...

* * *

 **PD1:**

 **La dedicación va por esos reviews de mi otro fic. Ya no lo continuaré, pero... no me atrevía a ver lo que escribieron hasta hace un par de días y me llegó. Soy una estúpida, caray. XD**

* * *

 **PD2:**

— **Díganme si mejoré o si todos mis intentos fueron en vano.**

 **— Sabes que lo haces horrible, ¿por qué sigues?**

 **— No sé. Ta'bien. Byee!**


	2. Chats

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **I**

 **Chats**

Mimi volvía caminando hacia la estación de trenes con un paso ligeramente apresurado. Su madre que, bien la había taladrado a mensajes de texto, le advirtió que el último tren salía a las 18:30, pero para llegar a ese debía tomar otro antes, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón de su apuro. Quería huir de ahí, pero su mente se había quedado _allá_ :

 _— Pero, yo no..._

— _También lo supuse... ¿ves? —_ Recordó.

Venía de aquella cita, o lo que haya sido, un poco cansada. Luego de haber charlado de libros con Matt, le dio el que estaba leyendo para que él pudiese adiestrarse en el bello arte de la literatura. Fueron a casa otra vez, jugaron a la _X-box_ comiendo galletas. Él la asesinó varias veces en el _Motal Kombat IX_ , y la apaleó también en el _Guitar Hero_... el cabrón no tuvo piedad con la niña. Ella apenas si se pasaba el Planta Vs. Zombies desde la Pc y aquel la descuartizó tal como en las _fatalities_.

No hubo tiempo para el karaoke y es que para cuando Kung Lao hacía su baile de vitoria cerca del cuerpo de Mileena en el suelo, Mimi le aventó el joystick al rubio. Al terminar, un beso en la mejilla y adiós. Fue todo... maldijo eso. Ella había jugado juegos que ni en sueños imaginó hacerlo y él solo le dijo:

— _Ah, ¿ya te vas? Bueno... Adiós._ — Increíble.

Los pasos que daba parecían más zancadas que otra cosa. Su rostro seguía sin expresión, mas por dentro una guerra entre c _onciencia_ y c _orazón_ se llevaba a cabo junto a esos recuerdos que volaban por ahí. Algo se revolvía allí dentro de su estomago. No era comida ni jugos gástricos, era algo fuerte que azotaba sin consideración las paredes de su organismo causando un cosquilleo incomodo. ¿Las galleas estaban rancias? No.¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntaba, pero lo sabía. No quería admitirlo.

Las condiciones climáticas no ayudaban. La temperatura para esas horas de la tarde habían descendido considerablemente y los nubarrones grises, que de la nada ocultaron al sol, sólo avisaban una cosa: Tormenta.

Ya cuando llegó a la estación un vendaval se desató arrastrando las pocas hojas que caían de los arboles, entre esos copitos volátiles semejante al algodón que desprendían los sauces. Se sentó con pesadez en un banquillo a esperar el tren y se frotó la barriga con una mano. Quería intentar que dejaran de molestarla aquellos temblores. Parecía rugir, pero no era hambre y ... tampoco le había bajado la regla, así que sus dos hipótesis más convincentes se esfumaron. Si no era eso, ¿entonces qué?

Las piernas de igual manera comenzaron a palpitárle y llegó a creer que se desmayaría, pero tampoco. Estaba exagerando. Se dejó caer abruptamente contra el respaldo del banquillo, fatigada de sentir esos retortijones que no llegaban a serlo.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero hacía mucho que no lo hacía y jamás habían sido tan fuertes. Eran esos nervios de alguna desilusión muy grande, o algún otro sentimiento muy grande. Lo que no quería admitir era la persona que le ocasionaba todo eso. No podía ser él... ¿eran las famosas _mariposas_?

Molesta, pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos mientras alzaba su mirada al reloj y liberaba el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza. Buscó así algo de lívido, pero tampoco. Notó que no faltaban más de tres minutos a que llegase el tren, de hecho podía oírlo venir y en ello creyó vivir un _dejà vu_. La postal era la misma, sólo que ésta vez estaba... ¿devastada? Aquello que pensaba, en verdad había ocurrido un mes atrás.

Si mal no recordaba, la mañana del día aquel todo cambiaría, y no porque de verdad lo haría, sino porque ese fue "el día". Pisaría al fin una parte de la _independencia personal_. Su madre comenzaba a dejarla salir sola por las calles de la ciudad, obviamente siempre mandando una serie de mensajes casi amenazadores cada hora. La condición era: _Mirás ropa y yo compro los víveres. Punto._ Y eso le pareció bien.

Tras bajar del tren y caminar por el famoso mercado — que no era más que una larga calle llena de puestos de comida y demás —, llegaron a la avenida principal. De allí ambas tomarían caminos por separados, por primera vez. La chica se adentró en la avenida, su madre por otra parte, siguió avanzando hasta el supermercado para hacer las compras.

En la avenida, los comercios aumentaban de menara proporcional a como avanzaba. Tienda, tras tienda, tras tienda. Casi con curiosidad, Mimi caminó por las cuadras. Las conocía bien de tantas veces que las había recorrido con su mamá. Solía hacerlo desde muy niña, pero jamás sola, claro está. A sus 16 años se sentía estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes.

Caminó hasta perder de cuenta las cuadras. Vagó, vagó y ¡oh! Un pantalón que le gustó. Su madre no le dejaba usar de esos muy ajustados, pero ella no estaba allí. Entró al local y al acabar de probárselo le pareció bien, pero al salir se arrepintió, su madre la obligaría a devolverlo. No tenía muchos ánimos ese día, por lo que quiso volver con su madre. En lo que caminaba de regreso, su móvil sonó. ¡Un mensaje!

Hurgó su cartera y tomó el aparato sorprendiéndose por el remitente del mensaje: **Matt**.

 **Matt:** _Eh? No entendí._ [Enviado 15:15]

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la tienda de música _Temple of Rock_ , a tres locales atrás, de donde por lo general compraba sus Cds. Se sentó fuera y tecleó para respónderle. Allí desató una conversión por chat, como acostumbraban ellos a esas horas de la tarde:

 **Mimi** : _No, nada. Era un mensaje viejo que se envió recién ahora que agarró señal el móvil._ [Enviado 15:17]

 **Matt** : _Ahh. Ehh, cómo estás?_ [Enviado 15:18]

 **Mimi:** _Estoy de paseo por tu ciudad... tú?_ [Enviado 15:18]

 **Matt** : _Todo bien, por dónde estás?_ [Enviado 15:19]

 **Mimi:** _No sé..._ [Enviado 15:21]

 **Mimi:** _Busco perderme para que mi mamá ya no me deje salir sola._ [Enviado 15:21]

 **Matt:** _Ehh, pero por qué haces eso?_ _Te puede pasar algo malo :(_ [Enviado 15:24]

 **Mimi:** _Por qué te tomás todo lo que digo tan literal ?_ [Enviado 15:26]

 **Matt:** _..._ _No estás haciendo lo que me dijiste, entonces?_ _:(_ [Enviado 15:29]

 **Mimi** : O sea, _sé dónde estoy... no exactamente, pero sé como volver._ [Enviado 15:31]

 **Matt** : _Jaja! Pero, sabes más o menos dónde estás? En que zona, digo_. [Enviado 15:39]

 **Mimi** : _Para qué quieres saber?_ [Enviado 15:42]

 **Matt** : _Para ir a buscarte, traerte a mi casa y tomar una rica merienda... (? Jah! Para saber, no más XD_ [Enviado 15:44]

 **Mimi** : _... Estoy en... mierda. No sé_. [Enviado 15:48]

 **Matt** : _Estás en mierda? Que asco. (?_ _Ve a una esquina y dime donde estás._ [Enviado 15:52]

 **Mimi** : _Ok. Estoy en la tienda de música,_ _Temple of Rock_ _. Vas a venir a buscarme ahora? ;)_ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Matt** : _Bueno, técnicamente estás a 4 cuadras de mi casa._ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Mimi** : _:S_ [Enviado 15:55]

 **Matt** : _Eh, yo no me bañé ni nada pero... quieres venir? Yo te puedo decir como llegar. Por lo menos para vernos._ [Enviado 15:56]

 **Mimi** : _No debería moverme de acá... Peero, mi mamá no está. Vale!_ [Enviado 15:58]

Definitivamente se estaba excediendo con lo de "¡Pero mamá no está...!", pero ¡era que su madre no estaba! Debía aprovechar.

Bloqueó el teléfono y salió casi disparada en línea recta, subiendo por la avenida. Comenzó a caminar cuando recordó que no sabía donde ir. Volvió a pararse y revisó su celular. Para su suerte él había comenzando a mandarle las instrucciones: _Camina dos cuadras más, gira a la izquierda y camina otras dos._

Se armó con todo lo que traía sin importar, la bolsa con los pantalones, la cartera y la campera que llevaba. Cuando se desvió de la avenida hacia la izquierda su corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho de sobremanera.

 _«¡¿Qué pasa si es un violador de esos de las noticias?!»_ Pensó. _«Es un chico del que nada sé además de su perfil en Facebook, ¡¿qué carajo hago?!»_ Se ignoró a si misma. Sabía que era peligroso pero... quería conocerlo. Hacía más de un año charlaba con él y nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar _en vivo y en directo,_ ni en video llamadas. Solo una vez él le había llamado y casi que le infartó el oír su voz.

Las calles estaban vacías y el viento soplaba un poco. Los cabellos hasta se le metían en la boca de tanto movimiento. Nunca había ido por ahí, pero el escenario le parecía normal. Completamente urbanizado y con plantistas contadas. Ni césped había. Algo muy gris a lo que ella acostumbraba, pues vivía en lugar muy lejos de allí.

Había corrido ya tres cuadras cuando quiso darse cuenta. Al llegar a esa otra avenida, se paró en la esquina, tomó el móvil y mandó:

 **Mimi** : _Y ahora?_ [Enviado 16:03]

Alzó la mirada y... no lo creyó. Tras los autos que pasaban a velocidad había un joven que alzaba la mano para llamarla. Su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol y... ¡A la mierda las descripciones! ¡Era hermoso, joder! No tenía que decir. No supo que siguió. Pero en el acto que aconteció, en un rápido movimiento de cabeza escrutó hacia los lados. Ningún auto divisó y por instinto decidió correr. Cuando quiso saber de su alderredor, estaba en los brazos del chico, riendo como niña, y aquel que la sostenía parecía no querer jamás soltarla.

— Ya está. No pasa nada. — Le dijo entre risitas nerviosas.

Las campanas de la barrera que bajaba en el paso nivel, avisaban que el tren llegaba. Despabilándose con agitadas de cabeza, se levantó y esperó a que éste se detuviera. La gente que se comprimía en la puerta salió del vagón como el agua a presión de la manguera, empujando casi sin consideración.

Para cuando pudo subir el tren estaba casi vacío, todos habían bajado a donde ella había subido. Pensó que era porque allí se encontraba el gran mercado. Justo en la entrada a la derecha, había un asiento con la ventana al lado. Caminó hacia ahí casi por inercia y la sentarse se colocó los auriculares. En ello perdió contacto con el mundo exterior. Si bien era la observadora del transcurso de la vida necesitaba un respiro de tanto mirar.

Pensaba seguir recordando _ese_ día en lo que le quedaba de viaje. Quería estar pendiente de su historia por una vez, pero sabía que de hacerlo cosas malas sucederían, total, había mucho aún por contar.

* * *

Cortito para haberlo hecho en... 12 días. Hace mucho que vengo con esta idea, pero quería que queda bien. Serán capítulos así de cortos, más o menos.

¡Ya, ya! Oh... ¿aburrido no? Sep. También lo pensé.

Yo creo, creo, que me zarpé un poquito con el OoC. ¿Vale si pongo como excusa que está todo en un universo alterno? Es en serio, para ir escribiendo mejor en los próximos capítulos. Verán, leí un par de fics y en AU los personajes se tornan completamente diferentes y por ello no sabía si eso cuenta como OoC o en esta clase de fics no importa eso. En fin, contéstenme eso XD

Volviendo. ¡Si, perdón! Fue súper confuso lo anterior y nada que ver con el summary pero ¡ERA LA INTRODUCCIÓN! Esto será tipo novela. (Es que anduve mucho tiempo en Wattpad leyendo y se me pegó la onda de las novelitas rositas mega empalagosas y dulces como la miel con azúcar mezclado con dulce de higo.) Admitan ustedes también que aman esas cosas. ¡Pero esto no será cursi, damas y caballeros! — Sé que hombres no leen estas cosas, ¿a quién engaño? —

Bien. Hay cosas que aclarar. El "capítulo" anterior era un avance. Lo pongo entre comillas porque no era un capítulo en sí. Es que de verdad, de otra forma no podía explicarlo. Lamento que no lo entiendan. Sino lo entienden, con gusto se los explico por mensaje. Sé que debería quedar claro aquí, pero no soy muy buena. ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! Con lo que tengo, o sea, conocimientos por lo bajo del promedio y pésima ortografía.

Comenzaré un curso de narrativa literaria en una biblioteca, allá lejitos en la ciudad. Dos horas de viajey solo ciertos días ya que tengo que ir al colegio, pero valdrá la pena, o eso espero. No sé si narrar bien se puede enseñar, quizás me ayuden con la ortografía. En fin, estoy feliz y supongo que ustedes también porque verán desde ahora un trabajo más "profesional" de mí parte. Bah, en unas semanas.

Ehh nada. De nuevo. Insulten, golpeen, vomiten sobre el teclado o atraviesen el monitor de un golpe... Sé que quieren hacerlo. (¬.¬)

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: **mimato bombon kou y** **LaBauhaus.**

* * *

 **PD1: Si no entendieron que es** _ **Mortal Kombat IX**_ **les aviso es un juego de video, nada más, al igual que el** _ **Guitar Hero**_ **y el** _ **Planta Vs. Zombies**_ **. Aclaro por si no lo saben, no todos juegan.**


	3. De consejero a dilema

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **II**

 **De consejero a dilema**

—¡Uff!— Bufó Matt. En el LCD sólo se veía su personaje con las manos en alto sobre lo que parecía ser una montaña. Se había consagrado una vez más máximo vencedor. Dejó el joystick en el suelo con ego de _winner_ y volvió su cabeza hacia atrás. los cabellos que poco tardaron en caer por un momento no le dejaron ver nada más que rizos dorados. A más tardar se topó con que que menos pensó. La castaña ya no estaba sentada sobre la cama y eso le extrañó. Si mal no le fallaba la memoria había oído vagamente que ella se iría, peor no lo creyó y bromeando contestó algo que bien no sabía. Levantándose del suelo tomó camino a la sala, la cual solo con pasar los ojos por sobre todo creyó revisar completamente.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó en voz alta, no obstante nadie respondió.

Fue hacia la entrada y al encontrarse con la puerta abierta la gran verdad que temía e hizo evidente. Ella se había ido. No faltó eso de salir a fijarse a la vereda por si aún estaba cerca, pero no vio a nadie más que a desconocidos pasearse por las calles. Volvió a subir al cuarto y recostándose en la cama tomó el móvil, que reposaba sobre la mesa a un lado.

De entre sus amigos, por alguna razón, resaltaba de manera óptica el nombre de Mimi Tachikawa, junto a la palabra delatora **Activo(a)**. Verla allí le daba una esperanza de encontrarla calmada.

 **Matt** : _Hey_ _! Por qué te fuiste así?_ [Leído 17:21]

 **Matt** : _Fue por lo que te dije? Perdón._ [Leído 17:21]

 **Matt** : _No vas a responderme?_ [Leído 17:26]

 **Matt** : _Al menos no seas tan descarada como para ver mis mensajes sin decirme nada._ [Leído 17:31]

Y con un poco de enojo dejó el teléfono.

Ella no era de dejarlo sin respuestas aunque estuviese por extremo ocupada _._ Que lo haga significaba que estaba enojada. Muy enojada. A menudo era de tener arranques un poco improvistos, pero nunca los había vivido en persona. Todas las veces que se había molestado no pudo saber bien la razón, como toda mujer cada que le preguntaba: _¿De verdad estás bien?_ Ella respondía: _Si, estoy bien. No me pasa nada._ Claro que no pasaban de tres minutos a que explotarse con un: _¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡Nadie me entiende! ¡Déjame sola!_

Típico de ella, una bipolar; histérica. Pero eso era lo que le agradaba. Era tan diferentemente igual a las demás; tan comúnmente única.

Recordó allí una vieja conversación, hacía tanto. Supuso que ella ni debía hacerlo y tampoco tenía sentido, no venía al caso. Fue uno de esos tantos momentos donde parecía volverse otra persona. Infantil, cerrada y enojona. Pero debía aceptarla, ella era una niña.

 **21 de Junio**

 **Matt:** _Pero qu_ _é_ _te pasa?_ _S_ _i no me dices, c_ _ó_ _mo piensas que voy a saberlo?_ [Visto 15:24]

 **Mimi:** _Deberías notarlo._ [Enviado 15:24]

 **Matt:** _No puedo, no te veo. Dime. Es por lo que te dije?_ [Visto 15:26]

 **Mimi:** _… Vete al carajo._ [Enviado 15:27]

 **Matt:** _Qué te hice para que reacciones así?!_ [Visto 15:29]

 **Mimi:** _Idiota! Déjame en paz. Por qué todo tiene que ser por ti? No eres el centro del mundo. Eres desesperante, me tiene harta como me usas. Siento todo lo que me haces, qué te crees? No juegues conmigo, no te he hecho nada, joder._ [Enviado 15:31]

 **Matt:** _Yo no te uso, no juego contigo, no soy el centro del mundo y si quieres te dejo en paz pero sólo quiero saber que te sucede para ayudarte. No quiero molestar. No me gusta ver mal a mis amigos,_ _es todo_ _._ [Visto 15:33]

 **Mimi:** _… Me perdonas?_ [Enviado 15:49]

 **Mimi:** _Lo siento, si? Es que, ya sabes. Me desquito contigo por… nada._ [Enviado 15:49]

 **Matt:** _No pasa nada. :)_ [Visto 15:50]

 **Matt:** _Cuando te vea algún día te daré algo..._ [Enviado 15:50]

 **Mimi:** _Eh? No entendí._ [Enviado 15:51]

 **Matt** : _Yo me entiendo. Jaj!_ [Visto 15:52]

 **Mimi:** _Dime!_ [Enviado 15:53]

 **Mimi:** _Dime, dime, dime._ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Mimi:** _Dimeee_ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Mimi:** _D_ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Mimi:** _I_ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Mimi:** _M_ [Enviado 15:54]

 **Mimi:** _E_ [Enviado 15:55]

 **Matt:** _El día que te vea voy_ _comerte la boca, literalmente._ [Visto 15:56]

 **Matt:** _Lo siento, me salió decírtelo. Insultame, como siempre._ [Visto: 15:56]

 **Mimi:** _No… yo también quiero que lo hagas :_ _P_ [Enviado 15:57]

Pero no. No se atrevió y se arrepentía.

Con un estridente suspiro de cansado que soltó, notó que había sido mucho. Pronto eso se le pasaría, pensó, como siempre pasaba. No quiso hacerse más problema. Lo mejor sería dormir un poco y cerró los ojos. Nada más.

Mientras tanto en el tren, todavía en viaje: Apagando el móvil de una vez, Mimi lo dejó en la cartera para evitar volver a sacarlo. Con el ceño fruncido clavó la mirada en el paisaje remoto que pasaba por la ventana. La expresión de su rostro desde todo angulo daba hincapié a creer que algo la molestaba y era así. Seguía pensando, recordando... deseando que hubiese sido diferente.

Los matices del cielo se parecían a los del día _aquel._

 _—Ya está. No pasa nada.—_ Le había dicho.

Aquella voz la atormentaba. Los recuerdos auditivos llegaban casi como dolores de cabeza. Y no supo más. Los primeros instantes de su primer encuentro no habían sido como se los esperó, pero no le molestó en ese momento. Al tenerlo enfrente, recordaba haberse alejado tan sólo unos pasos para admirarlo sin soltarlo; sin perder el contacto. Aquel mantenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y los ojos fijos en ella. Solo con cruzar miradas en menos de un segundo bastó para sacarle un gesto sincero de los labios.

—Oh, por todos los cielos. No puedo creerlo.—Exclamó ella.

—Yo sabía que algún día sucedería. — Y volvió a sonreír.

Verlo a los ojos era lo que soñaba. Sus orbes poseían un color que la enloquecía, más la forma que sus ojos tenían era una que comúnmente no se veían. No sabía que de él la ponía así, pero sucedía.

Lo que aconteció, con claridad no sabía. Él la había hecho pasar a su casa tras hablar un poco más ahí en la puerta de quién sabe qué.

Ella temblaba como una hoja y él no sabía bien que hacer para calmarla. Al entrar a la habitación del rubio los ojos de la niña se pasearon por sobre todo admirando con sorpresa cada objeto.

—No hay nada del otro mundo. Puedes sentarte.— Y le señaló una silla frente al computador mientras él tomaba la guitarra que colgaba de la pared. Presumió que él quería alardear su talento nato de músico con ella.

—Eh… bien… Yh… ¿ahora?

—Nada. Solo quedate tranquila… no pasa nada.

Los acordes inundaron la habitación a la par que él parecía disfrutar de los sonidos provenientes de su instrumento. Con agilidad, los dedos del muchacho, viajaron por las cuerda dándole un tono distinto a cada rasgada de las mismas. Sin ver, solo sintiendo podía delimitarla de la tonada más dulce.

—… Eres genial, ¿lo sabías? — Soltó de una vez ella casi como un suspiro.

— No. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Para mí eres un ídolo.

De la nada volvió a dejar la guitarra donde estaba y salió, ella lo siguió. Junto a la puerta de su cuarto había un banquillo blanco donde se sentó él casi como invitándola a ella que lo hiciera a su lado. Fue obvio que no se negó. Al instante en que se apoyó allí, los brazos del joven la envolvieron y pareció nuevamente no querer despegarse.

— No te quedes callado, me pone nerviosa. — Confesó.

— Solo para que veas que soy malo no hablaré.

Las personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos como si la película que estuviesen viendo hubiese terminando. La verdad era que habían llegado a destino, la estación terminal. Mimi que desconcertada estaba, sólo siguió el tumulto por instinto y al pisar el anden notó su alrededor. La noche había caído y el frío la endurecía a manera de quitarle todo animo por llegar a casa.

¿Cómo de ser un amigo que escuchaba y ayudaba, pasó a ser la gran razón de sus malestares? Se preguntó al volver a tomar el móvil y revisar los mensajes una vez más. No lo sabía, tal como que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, de la amistad al amor también.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí. Confuso, confuso, confuso. Lo sé. ¡Pero bueno! Esto es medio bizarro, ya dije.

Y sí, esto son más bien recuerdos para ambientar por donde va la cosa.

En fin. Si, nada de esto tiene sentido pero pronto quizás lo consiga. Aún falta.

Advierto que si esperan algo realmente tierno y romántico, dejen de leer. XD mentira, quizás sí. Les dejo la intriga.

Otra vez. Arrojen la Pc, el móvil por la ventana. O tomen un hacha y rompan el computador o denuncienme por haberles dado cáncer de ojos.

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: **mimato bombon kou** y al **Guest** misterioso/a.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest** : Si te pareció gracioso mejor XD No pensé que el primer capítulo lo sería. Gracias por comentar :)


	4. Síndrome de las indirectas obvias

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-.-.-.-:** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **III**

 **Síndrome de las indirectas obvias**

De reojo, Mimi, le echó una mirada al profesor que, frente a la pizarra, explicaba unas cuantas ecuaciones. Presumió no haber sido oída, ya que él seguía planteando lo que resolvía una de las formulas con paciencia, sin volverse a regañarle por hablar en clases.

Seguía haciendo calor incluso allí. Desde las ventanas de la pared paralela a la que estaba pegada ella, podía verse la quietud en los álamos. Esos que hasta con brisas se sacudían, estaban tan firmes como una viga de concreto. Sus hojas en forma de corazón ni se zarandeaban, parecían achicharrarse de tanto calor. Pero aquello era la calma antes de la tempestad. No era de esos calores agradables. El clima se encontraba inestable, posiblemente se asomaban lluvias, volviendo el aire seco a uno frío y húmedo. El color del cielo tras los arboles lo avisaba.

En el aula, el ambiente era similar. Las gotas de sudor corrían en frente de todos, y uno que otro suspiro fatigado se oía cada menos de cinco minutos. Alguno de los adolescentes, vivaces, se armaban abanicos de papel. Otros, solo usaban los mismos cuadernillos para lanzarse viento. En ese momento las chicas agradecían llevar las faldas cortas y unas camisas de tela fina, por las que la más mínima corriente de aire se colaba dándoles alivio.

Ante Mimi, sentadas en sus pupitres, Kari y Yolei, la escuchaban hablar.

―...Y sólo me fui.― Terminó diciendo, apoyando, también, sus codos sobre la mesita.

Ella acababa de contarles lo sucedido el día anterior en espera de una buena opinión. Por su parte, las otras chicas estaban volteadas de espaldas, mirándole expectantes. Sus rostros demostraban el estar mentalmente procesando cada palabra con un detenimiento sobre humano. Ambas no lucían estar del todo a gusto con eso. Por un segundo, las amigas, cruzaron vistas y aparentaron intercambiar una serie de mensajes telepáticos. Mimi se limitaba a estudiar sus facciones con la cabeza baja, a la expectativa de lo que fuera que le dijesen. Finalizado el trafico de datos mentales entra una y la otra, la de cortos cabellos y la de grandes anteojos la encararon algo indignadas.

―Estás loca―Masculló Kari, mientras se volvía a ver al docente con meticulosidad―. ¿Cómo es que te atreviste a visitar a alguien que no conocías? Primero que nada. Y más… ¿enamorarte?

―¡No me enamoré!―Se defendió Mimi―Y lo conozco bien. Además, es buen chico. Sé que no me dañaría. Quería que me aconsejaran, no que me reprimieran.

―Enamorada o no, fue muy peligroso―Irrumpió Yolei―. ¿No has visto las noticias? Hace poco otra mujer fue asesinada por un tipo que conoció en Internet.

―Chicas, ahí―Llamó la atención el profesor―. Concéntrense en esto, que ya nos vamos. Charlen en la salida, por favor.―Y se volvió para reanudar el esclarecimiento de las formulas.

Las tres clavaron sus ojos, con un poco de inquietud, en el hombre que daba la clase y guardaron silencio. Desde ahí no se oyó nada más que el pasar de la tiza por la pizarra y el tic tac del reloj.

En el momento en que la cobriza se disponía a copiar, Miyako se balanceó hacía atrás con la silla, dejando una hoja cuadriculada plegaba en cuatro sobre su mesa.

" _Leeme_ " Decía.

La niña la tomó y llevándosela al regazo, donde nadie podía verla, la abrió:

" _Y si buscas un consejo, es lo mismo. Por como te deja de lado por un juego de video, poco le importas._

 _Piensa lo que haces_ _y, antes de actuar, consulta lo que quieras con nosotras._

 _No estamos en contra de ti, solo queremos_ _protegerte._

 _No soportaríamos verte sufrir habiéndote podido ayudar y por ello creemos que es mejor prevenir que curar._

 _Hay muchos otros chicos mejores que conocer en la forma tradicional._ _"_

Arrugó la hoja entre sus manos alzando la cabeza. Ambas delante de ella la contemplablan de manera agazapada. En forma de aprobación, Mimi las observó dándoles una sonrisa.

« _¿Tendrá_ _n_ _razón?..._ » Pensó, pero no le dio el tiempo a más. El timbre sonó.

La de rizos había tenido suficiente, según sus conjeturas. Ya estaba muy apenada como para ponerse sola a meditar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien más, que al menos la comprendiera.

El ruido de las patas de las sillas siendo rastradas por el suelo llenó el aula. Todos los demás se habían puesto de pie con las campanillas que se oían a fuera difundiendo el final de las clases por ese día. Nadie quería pasar ni un minuto más allí.

―Bien. Nos encontramos mañana de nuevo y continuamos con esto.― Se despidió el profesor tomando su portafolios. Este salió por la puerta antes que todos y los demás alumnos le siguieron. Con ellos, las tres amigas marcharon a la salida mientras conversaban.

―Bueno―Suspiró Mimi―. ¿Qué hacen esta tarde?

―Yo iré con T.K al cine―Contestó Kari mientras hurgaba sus bolsillos―. Estuvo enviándome mensajes toda la clase.

La cara de Hikari se llenó de una alegría envidiable, casi parecía saltar de felicidad mientras leía los mensaje enviados por su novio, por lo que se ganó unas miradas celosas de las otras dos.

― Y yo nada. Estudiar, supongo. ¿Tú?―Preguntó Yolei a Mimi, ignorando a Kari.

―Veré que hago. No lo sé…―Le respondió―, bueno. Hasta pronto, nos vemos mañana. Y tú también cuidate de ese chico, Hikari.

―Eso te lo aseguro, siempre nos cuidamos.―Bromeó, guiñando un ojo la Yagami.

Eso causó las risas de las tres, a la vez que el trío se disolvía. Cada una tomó camino por senderos distintos. Mimi a medida que salía rumbo a la parada del bus, no muy lejos del colegio, pensó que bien sabía que Hikari no era de esas muchachas que se llevaban esas cosas a la ligera. Claro que una broma era aceptada, mientras que se quedara siendo eso: una broma.

Para cuando abandonó el recinto por completo, notó que el cielo, para su contra, se había pintado de los matices que más le disgustaban. Más oscuros a como se los veía desde el salón, esos grises solo prevenían una cosa que ella bien entendía. Le fastidiaba que lloviera, más cuando estaba sin compañía. La depresión climática le afectaba cada que las alturas dejaban caer ese aguacero frío.

Las gruesas gotas esfumaron el frizz de sus cabellos y, con un poco de molestia, se volvió para fijarse a sus espaldas. Sus dos amigas partían, una siendo escoltada por sus padres y la otra por un rubio de su misma estatura. Aquel de melena dorada le cubrió los hombros con una chaqueta, entretanto Kari se limitaba a sonreírle y pegarse a su cuerpo. Por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver a Matt en vez de a ese tal T.K, que poco conocía. Había muchos rubios de ojos claros en la ciudad para que sea el mismo.

Siendo sincera para si misma, aveces envidaba a Hikari y a Miyako. Ellas no tenían que lidiar con sus problemas. Tenían la vida perfecta, claro que se dice que el césped del vecino siempre se ve más verde. A veces pensaba que se debía a que quizás ellas no hacían problema por los percances menores. No podía ser que sus vidas fueran espléndidas y la equivocada todo el tiempo fuese ella.

Cada que se ponía en "modo Mimi filosofa" el tiempo pasaba más rápido y en eso, tras no sabía cuanto, el bus paró en la parada frente a ella abriéndole las puertas.

Sacó el boleto y se sentó junto al ventana. Era de apreciar el movimiento de los edificios cuando se disponía mirar a través de la ventanilla, pero ese día ni eso la animaba. Las gotas heladas le bajaban por el cuello hasta meterse entre las ropas y su piel, dándole escalofríos cada dos por tres, irritándola en extremo. Estaba molesta otra vez. Que rápido perdía la compostura, notó. Y bufó acorde a la molestia.

« _Qué día de mierda._ » Dijo para si.

Quizás si leía se olvidaría un poco de las cosas, supuso, y sacó el libro nuevo que le había comprado su madre dos días atrás. Ya casi lo terminaba. Las hojas fueron siendo volteadas de manera rápida, como si ni siquiera fueran leídas con la paciencia que se requería. Al acabarlo, cerró el libro más enojada y se cruzó de brazos.

« _Finales felices,_ _jeh_ _… ¿qué tienen de lindo, joder? ¿Por qué no pueden ser más reales?_ » Protestó para su interior.

Se trataba de otra novela; otro final hipócritamente irreal. Demasiado perfecto. Detestaba que fuera perfecto. Con el ceño fruncido, optó por quedarse así. Quieta; callada, mirando la punta de sus pies completamente embebidos en lluvia a la vez que pensaba en nada y todo.

Sobresaltándola, su bolsillo vibró. Un nuevo mensaje. Extrajo el celular de allí y luego de quitarle las gotas que tenía sobre la pantalla, leyó:

 **Sora:** _Ah, claro! Perdón por no responder ayer, peleaba con mamá._ [Enviado 16:12]

 **Mimi:** _No importa. Cómo estás?_ [Visto 16:12]

 **Sora:** _No te das una idea! No sabes lo que pasó, amiga!_ [Enviado 16:15]

 **Mimi:** _… Hm, no. Obviamente no lo sé._ [Visto 16:16]

 **Sora:** _Que_ _graciosa._ [Enviado 16:16]

 **Mimi:** _Ajá. S_ _ú_ _per chistosa._ [Visto 16:17]

 **Sora:** _Qu_ _é_ _te pasa?_ [Enviado 16:18]

 **Mimi:** _De todo_ _y nada_ _:(_ [Visto 16:21]

 **Sora:** _Ah, dime._ [Enviado 16:22]

 **Mimi:** _Ese chico del que te hablé, Matt… lo conocí._ [Visto 16:23]

 **Mimi:** _Responde!_ [Visto 16:25]

 **Sora:** _Es que no sé que decir_ [Enviado 16:25]

 **Mimi:** _Agh, tú también est_ _á_ _s en con_ _t_ _ra?_ [Visto 16:26]

 **Sora:** _No, no! N_ _o_ _dije eso. S_ _ól_ _o me sorprendió._ _Cuéntame._ [Enviado 16:28]

 **Mimi:** _Qu_ _é_ _te cuente? Bien, todo empezó así._ [Visto 16:30]

Y comenzó a escribirle explicando. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los minutos habían pasado demasiado pronto.

 **Sora:** _Que idiota. Oye, no le hagas coso. Los hombres son así. Quizás no sabe como reaccionar._ [Enviado 16:47]

 **Mimi:** _No, quizás nada._ [Visto 16:50]

 **Mimi:** _Sora, cuándo será que el mundo no me odie tanto?_ _:_ _'_ _(_ [Visto 16:50]

 **Sora:** _No digas eso. Nadie te odia. Pasa que a las personas lindas les ocurren cosas feas XD_ [Enviado 16:52]

 **Mimi:** _… Que consuelo._ [Visto 16:52]

 **Sora:** _Has esto: Deja de pensar. No notas que solo te pones mal cuando piensas?_ [Enviado 16:52]

 **Sora:** _Deja de creer que todo lo malo te pasa a ti. Oye, hay cosas peores._ [Enviado 16:53]

 **Sora:** _Siendo honesta, te ahogas en un vaso de agua, no te ofendas._ [Enviado 16:53]

 **Sora:** _A ver. El chico te ignora, y qué? Por qué debe molestarte si solo son amigos?_ [Enviado 16:54]

 **Sora:** _Mira, por ti me pongo en el rol de psicóloga. Lo que pasa es has caído en lo que yo llamo "síndrome de las indirectas obvias" (?). Nostras, las mujeres, somos de armamos historias a base de "señales". Por ejemplo: Un chico se nos acerca y al instante una serie de posibles razones se juntan en la mente: ¿Le gustaré? ; ¿Se me quiere declarar? ; Etc. Creyendo que los hombres razonan igual a nosotras, les enviamos lo que consideramos como "indirectas obvias". Por ejemplo, para hacerles entender que estamos molestas por chat: el ser cortante es lo principal. Eso incluye: terminar los mensajes en punto, sin reírse (o sea, sin enviar "jaja") y no usar emoticones. Lo que no tenemos en cuenta de esto, es que los hombres, por su parte, no se fijan en esos detalles. Para ellos las cosas son asá y punto, como se las pintas._

 _Si uno te pregunta: "¿Estás bien?" Y si tú dices: "Sí." Él lo creerá y allí está el problemas. La mentira más formulada por las mujeres (aparte del clásico, "Me duele la cabeza") es la respuesta a esa misma pregunta. Si te quieres ahorrar problemas, deberías pensar igual para intentar entenderlo. Aunque no lo creas, sirve. Esos pensamientos son cosas que la sociedad nos ha metido en la cabeza, como que el rosa es para niña y el azul para varón._ [Enviado 17:01]

 **Sora:** _Uff… por ti escribiré un libro. En fin. Yo digo que no pienses, pero si no puedes evitarlo (cosa que está perfecto), intenta hacerlo de otra manera menos pesimista o más masculina, para variar._ [Enviado 17:03]

 **Sora:** _Lo siento, me debo ir. Luego me cuentas que pasó. Sí? Byee :*_ [Enviado 17:03]

Con todo eso, volvió a meter el aparato entre sus ropas y se quedó así, viendo pasar a las personas a su lado buscando una asiento dentro del bus.

 **-.-.-.-**

―Cariño ¡¿Qué no llevaste el paraguas?!―Preguntó su madre al verla entrar a la casa empapada.

La mujer que parecía estar haciendo el aseo, dejó todo para correr hasta su hija con una toalla en mano.

―No sabía que llovería.―Excusó la joven que, entretanto, dejó su saco mojado colgado en gancho de la puerta.

―No, no―Dijo la señora Tachikawa―. Dame eso que es para poner en la secadora. Ve al baño, quitate lo mojado que te enfermaras. Yo te llevo ropa.―Y le entregó la toalla.

La muchacha fue al cuarto del baño y fue allí donde empezó a desvestirse. La ropa húmeda, o parcialmente mojada, caía al suelo a medida que ella se la quitaba de encima. El frío del piso de cerámica la hacía cerrar los dedos de sus pies tanto como los de sus manos al tocar las telas que vestía. Una vez sin nada, los vellos en todo el cuerpo se le erizaron tal como el erizo alza sus espinas a la hora de defenderse. Se envolvió con la toalla y allí el distintivo timbrazo de su móvil se oyó entre las prendas que se encontraban tiradas a sus pies.

Buscó ente ellas y lo cazó metido en el bolsillo de la falta, mas no fue eso lo que la asustó sino el remitente de el nuevo mensaje: Kōshirō Izumi.

 **Kōshirō** **Izumi:** _Hola_ [Enviado 17:34]

 **Kōshirō** **Izumi** **:** _Cómo has estado?_ [Enviado 17:35]

En su vida jamás creyó volver a leer ese nombre, del que tanto la había lastimado hacía años.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?

¡Ohh, bien! ¡Más mensajitos y cosas raras. Van apareciendo mas personajes, genial! Espero que siga siendo atraparte y no más confuso. Como verán, este universo es tan alterno que alguno de los protagonistas ni se conocen, y que algunos tienen edades que en realidad no son así. No sé si estará bien, pero lo hecho hecho está. No lo cambiaré por que la historia lo precisa.

Siempre tengo notas al final, me gusta hablar.

Este capítulo ya lo tenía terminado hace bastante, mas por falta de Internet no lo pude subir. ¡Maldito sea!

Y nada. Espero que no se hayan mareado con el cambio de escena. Leí por ahí que en los libros se hace así, con asteriscos, pero no tuve tiempo de verificar.

En fin. Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: **mimato bombon kou** , **LeCielVAN** , **LadyMimato** , **Miley14** y a la súper **Guest** misteriosa (?)

¡Las amo! XD

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **LadyMimato:** Por alguna razón no te pude contestar por privado. Soy de contestar toodos los reviews, pase lo que pase, si me pisa un tren o me lastimo también.

Es la primera vez que me dicen que soy increíble, creo. Otra no me acuerdo, pero… Ay, me sonrojé :) Y sí, soy malota (?) Mis finales son épicamente insólitos, seré famosa por eso (XD) Oh sí. Pero es la gracia de esto, debe ser entretenido. ¿O no? Incluyendo la parte en que cuando se llega a ellos se vuelve fastidioso.

Y lemon… jaja, sólo diré que no por nada está en el ranking máximo de edad. Es una advertencia de paso.

Y saluditos desde el otro lado de la cordillera :D

 **Guest:** Súper Guest Misteriosa, me gusta poner apodos XD

Me alegra que te guste y que te intrigue. Jaja, me gusta intrigar también. 3:)

 **Miley14:** Oh cuantos comentarios. Me alegra que te haya gustado y las observasones son de ayuda. Intentaré corregirlo. Gracias. Saluudos!

* * *

Ya es hora de despedirme. ¡Mensajitos con besitos tiernos para todos! :*


	5. Odiar quererlo

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-.-.-.-** : Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Odiar quererlo**

El corazón le dio un gran vuelco amenazando con salirse de su pecho, pero eso era fisiológicamente imposible. También, a la par, sus piernas le fallaron ante el asombro, cediendo de manera abrupta. No sintió el porrazo de sus rodillas contra el suelo, pero si la decepción ante todo lo que sentía. Llevándose una mano a la boca, se la cubrió por aquello y murmuró ese nombre que no arrepentía desde hacía mucho.

—Izzy...―

No podía ser. Sin importar el frío de la cerámica, se mantuvo sentada en el piso cerrándose a la verdad evidente: _Él había vuelto, una vez más_. Lo releyó todo varias veces. Su cerebro intentaba comparar la información para hacer que ella entendiera que sí era eso, y no otra cosa. Entretanto, se decía que era un sueño. Un muy mal sueño. Se lo negó una, dos, y más veces todavía, hasta que cayó en cuenta. Era imposible, pero estaba pasando. Finalmente el gélido temple del suelo le calcó los huesos. Quiso incorporarse al ver que sus extremidades de adormecían, pero le costó horrores. Sus articulaciones tronaron al volver a levantarse, el arrodillarse había sido algo muy exagerado.

Se apoyó contra la pared a su espalda y miró una vez más la pantalla. Arrugó la nariz y tensó la mandíbula. Pensar de manera racional era difícil, todo le parecía estúpidamente irreal. Lo complejo, en verdad, era el descifrar que emoción le causaba: ¿Enojo? No. ¿Y felicidad? Menos. Los dedos le comenzaron a sudar, tal y como la vez aquella que tantas ganas tenía de olvidar. Pero no podía. No se permitía estar feliz por su improvisto reencuentro virtual, pero tampoco podía estar enojada. ¿Entonces qué?

«Lo odiaba, ya lo había olvidado. Lo había superado.» Se auto-convencía, mas era la mentira más estúpida jamás formulada. Ella quería odiarlo; ella quería dejar de recordarlo; ella quería superarlo, pero no. No podía odiarlo porque lo había amado; no podía olvidarle porque _olvidar_ era decir _nunca,_ y nunca se dice _nunca_ _;_ no podía superarlo, porque aún sentía. Sentía mucho por él.

Koushirō la tenía a sus pies. Siempre había sido así, hasta con los detalles más minuciosos y menos provistos. Fue así que en menos de lo que se esperó, recordó cada instante mientras su pequeña eternidad duró. Cada segundo. Su todo y nada:

" _3 de Octubre_

 _Ciencias Sociales_

 _Tipo de relieves"_

Se leía en la pizarra, pero eso fue a lo que menos le prestó atención ese día. Mimi mantenía los ojos en el techo, blanco y liso. Aburrido. No tenía mucho que hacer ese día, o mejor dicho, no quería hacer mucho ese día. Su alegría brotó por su rostro al oír el grito de la chicharra, acompañado en un lleve retardo, por el de sus compañeros: _¡Al recreo!_

Todos se levantaron de las sillas. La horda de pubertos se atrancó en la puerta como cuando se quiere pasar mucho de algo por un pequeño agujero. Típico. Una vez que se destrabaron, terminando con uno que otro el el piso, ella salió atrás de todos, sola.

El patio era un basto terreno arbolado, con una pequeña plaza de hamacas, pero casi descampado. Parecía no recibir mucha atención de parte de la escuela. Para esos tiempos asistía a un colegio rural, fuera de la ciudad. Su madre creía que estar lejos de la urbanización sería bueno. A esas horas, siempre lo caminaba en compañía, pero su mejor amiga había partido, para ya no volver. Por semanas no supo que hacer además de andas en círculos. Desde entonces, se encontraba acompañada de la misma soledad y fue allí, ese día, donde algo raro pasó.

Donde daba la sombre había un tronco talado. Le gustaba sentarse ahí y no hacer nada, pero ese día pudo ver como ese tal Koushirō Izumi, se encontraba igual de solo, meciéndose en las hamacas. Nunca lo había notado, pero él también la miraba. Mimi siempre había sospechado que él la pretendía, cada vez que Izzy hablaba de ella ante la clase, lo hacía con un ese rubor en las mejillas junto un tono muy dulce de voz. Pero no podía ser.

Nadie se acercaba a él, era de estar solo generalmente, y por un instante las ganas de ir a su lado le surgieron. Las piernas le respondiendo solas a los impulsos que se originaron en un órgano distinto al cerebro. Pero cuando atravesó la mitad del patio, unas jóvenes de años mayores se acercaron al chico. Eran, nada más y nada menos, que ese grupo de populares comandado por Yukiko, una niña de cabellos azules y ojos celestes, demasiado sexy y arrebatadora para tener catorce años, uno más que ella en esos tiempos. A todo esto, sus ganas de hablar se esfumaron como humo la viento. Se sintió tonta de haber intentado acercarse, y advirtió estar siendo observada por todos. Se encogió de hombros volviendo a su tronco esperando lo que sea, un poco arrepentida.

Esa misma tarde, en clase de educación física, sin recordar lo de la mañana, Mimi se encontraba jugando un pequeño partido de voleibol: Seis chicas de cada lado de la cancha. Mimi en medio de las tres delanteras y del otro lado el grupo de las _popus_. A decir verdad, Yukiko y Mimi no eran de llevarse mal. Al contrario, era una relación buena, tomando en cuenta como la peli-azul trataba a las demás niñas.

Ajena a eso, la profesora junto al poste que sostenía la red, lanzó un silbatazo dando comienzo la juego.

Fuera de la cancha contraria, una joven hacía picar la pelota contra el suelo. Le echó una mirada a su capitana, Yukiko, y allí dejó de rebotarla para tomarla firmemente con las manos. Flexionó las piernas inclinándose hacia atrás y con ese impulso volvió dándole un golpe seco con la palma. Por física básica, la pelota que era ligera, formó una perfecta parábola, amenazando caer seguramente dentro del área del otro equipo.

Fue una niña de atrás que, arrojándose al suelo con las manos unidas, evitó el tanto del otro equipo. Con ello la pelota salió impulsada cruzando por sobre la cabeza de Mimi. Un acto reflejo la impulsó, no lo pensó. Ya cuando se fijó estaba en pleno santo. Todo ocurría así de rápido. Sintió que no llegaba y así acertó con las yemas de sus dedos un pequeño cacheteo a la pelota. Sintió dolor de manera contigua al golpe. La articulación de sus dedos cedió más de lo que podía y eso le dio a la pelota una orientación pésima. Revotó hacía arriba, más alto. La castaña cayó sentada al suelo con los orbes inundados en lagrimas, ignorando el latido agónico de sus dedos. Con un ladeo rápido, cercioró que nadie iría por la pelota, y se volvió a avistar la esférica figura. La misma llegó a dar de lleno en su cancha levantando la tierra seca. Igual, nadie le dio importancia. Con ella en el suelo lagrimeando, todas corrieron a su encuentro.

—Ve a la enfermería por hielo—le dijo la profesora, tomando su mano para revisarla—. Más que decirte que tomes antiinflamatorio no harán. Puedes saltearte la clase, así no podrás jugar por hoy.

La de rizos se levantó y corrió a la enfermería, lo menos pensaba era que alguien la seguía. Pasó por los pasillos hallándose con la puerta cerrada de aquel dichoso salón donde lo dispensario se encontraba.

—No sé jugar, pero sé que eso no se hace.—murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró y lo vio. Esa línea en sus labios queriendo articular una sonrisa honesta, lo decía todo. Los cabellos rojos le cubrían los ojos negros, aquellos que nunca había apreciado con detenimiento realmente. Lo observó entero y allí se percató de lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Una botella de agua hecha hielo.

Él remojó sus labios en silaba y dio un paso al frente tendiéndole el objeto congelado.

—La enfermara salió. Por el momento, ten esto.—le dijo.

—Oh, gracias. ¿Cómo sab…?—intentó preguntar pero él la interrumpió.

—Estaba mirando el partido.

Ninguno agregó nada más. Pero, cuando él se giró y pareció querer irse, ella se puso a su lado y dijo:

—Y… ¿cómo has estado?

-.-.-.-

De allí, dando un gran salto, su mente viajo a _ese_ otro momento…

La tarde anterior a ese día lo había mirado y sintió lo que nunca. Esas oleadas de calor le subían por el rostro y no había donde esconderse, cada vez que lo miraba sin importar que fuese de reojo. También se enternecía al divisarlo lejos de vez en cuando y se sentía feliz, feliz de verdad. Se encontraban formando a la salida y fue allí donde Yukiko, se acercó a él. No le pareció extraño, ellos eran amigos, o eso parecía. Ella le dijo algo al oído y se marchó. Para esa noche pensó en todo lo que le pasaba al estar con él. Tanto que no aguantó. Le había escrito una carta. No era buena para eso, pero las ganas de que él lo supiera le habían ganado.

" _Querido Izzy:_

 _Sé que dijiste que las cartas eran tontas, pero son la manera más fácil de hablar._

 _¿Sabes? Te aprecio más que a nadie y sólo quería decírtelo de esta forma, ya que hablando no puedo._

 _Dejarás de verme con esos ojos luego de leer esto, y es a lo que tengo miedo._

 _La verdad, es que simplemente quiero hacerte entender que siempre estaré para ti._

 _Seamos amigos o no, siempre, siempre juntos. Es que con decirte que me has enamorado basta._

 _No me dejes de hablar después de esto… te quiero._

 _Dime que piensas."_

Decía la nota. Para esos instantes estaba a su lado, con la misma en los bolsillos.

Podía mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo sin que él lo notara. Los pastos le entorpecía la tarea, mas eso le parecía bello. El contraste entre el verde de las hojas y el rojo de su pelo era precioso. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y ahora el sonreír no le costaba. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban alzadas más de lo que nunca habían estado y siempre era así cuando la miraba solo a ella.

No quería interrumpirlo. Su callar había dejado de ser perturbador el día que se hablaron. Sabía ahora que él comparaba mil cosas mientras no emitía palabras, que examinaba absolutamente todo. Él le enseñó a observar. Eso se lo debía, era lo bueno que había rescatado de ello.

Esa vez fue diferente. Él habló tras mucho no hacerlo.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Se extrañó, pero se alegró. Sabía que así podría entregarle su preciado escrito.

—Dime.

—… ¿Te molesta si empiezo a salir con Yukiko?

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Una de sus manos viajó rápidamente al bolsillo cerrándose sobre la hoja, sudando. La carta solo se volvió un bollo de papel arrugado y húmedo.

—Es tu vida. Has lo que quieras.—Dijo ella sonriendo. Notó allí que siempre sonreía ante la desilusión de un amor, y sintió como su corazón se despedazó un poco. Aún sí, no sería todo eso. Apenas había comenzado su pesadilla.

Desde allí, la tortura de _odiar_ _quererlo_ le carcomió por dentro.

-.-.-.-

—Mimi—llamó su madre detrás de la puerta—Ábreme, traje la ropa para ti, cielo.

—Ehh—dudó ella. Sin esperar tomó el móvil y lo escondió entre la toalla—. Pasa, mamá.

* * *

Holaa

Agh, escusas, escusas. Tengo millones siento que hube demorado mucho. Se me hicieron lagunas con la línea de la historia y tuve que pensar y pensar. También se me ocurrió agregar un capítulo entre medio y me mareó más. Verán, tengo la mayoría ya escritos, o semi-planeados, pero no me satisfacía y quise agregar este justamente, por eso me tardé. Tengo también muchos problemas de salud. Creo que no es nada malo. ¡PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NO MORIRÉ HASTA TERMINAR ESTE FIC! … Quizás estoy exagerando con mi estado. Sepan entender si tardo mucho en actualizar. Primero la salud, amigos.

En fin, dejando de lado mis problemas, quizás este también parezca maaás confuso. Los cambios de escena, no sé como diferenciarlos de otra forma. Les recomendaría que lean lentamente, muuuy lentamente presentando atención.

Y también, vemos aquí la participación de Yukiko, una personaje original de mi inversión. Planeo poner a todos los personajes de Digimon, pero para esta interpretación nadie quedaba bien, entonces inventé uno. Cada niño elegido tendrá su papel en esta obra :)

Terminando, amo sus comentarios. Nunca tuve tantos y nada. Estoy maravillada. Siento que voy a llorar T.T (?) de alegría XD

 **PD: Por alguna razón los asteriscos no salen. Los cambié por esa linea "-.-.-.-"**

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: La súper **Guest** misteriosa, **Miley14** y a **mimato** **bombon** **kou**.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest** **:** ¡Ay, qué alegría! Te gustó el apodo, no importa si no entra, sé que eres la única Guest que me comenta (xD) Y todo a su tiempo, está todo fríamente calculado. Será largo, así que sé pacientes, que no defraudaré a nadie esta vez.

 **Miley14:** Te gustó, genial. Lo aprecio muchísimo. Gracias por tus palabras y llamada de atención a esos detalles :) Besos.

* * *

¡Bueno, hasta luego! ¡Besitos en cartitas de amor! :* :) (?)


	6. Facebook lo atestiguó

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **V  
Facebook lo atestiguó**

La puerta se abrió rápidamente. Sin entrar al cuarto, y hasta cubriéndose los ojos, su madre extendió la mano que sostenía las ropas. Mimi las sujetó y la mujer, apenas sintió que la chica había agarrado las ropas, se marchó.  
Dejándolas sobre un mueble, Mimi desdobló las prendas: paños menores, obviamente; una camiseta blanca y falda rosa.

―¡Mamá!―gritó―Me daré un baño de paso.

―Bueno.―le respondió en el mismo timbre.

Quitándose la toalla caminó hasta la regadera. La dejó colgada en el perchero y también pasó a dejar el móvil sobre el mueble.

Al colocarse dentro de la tina, giró el grifo del agua caliente y jugó con el de agua fría buscando el punto adecuado para meterse de lleno. Corrió la cortina tras hallarlo y se lanzó bajo el agua tibia que caía. Las gotas rozaron su piel borrando con su calidez, el frío que la cohibía. Se relajó. Sus manos viajaron lentamente a sus cabellos, que permanecían atados en una cola de caballo. Se liberó del moño dejándolo resbalar por los mechones, entre que ojeaba donde era que se encontraba el _shampoo_.

Para los 10 minutos que acontecieron, el pequeño cuarto se había llenado de vapor y, el inconfundible olor a flores de su perfume se encontraba hasta impregnado en las cortinas de las ventanas. Ella solía esparcirlo de tal manera que no sólo quedaba pegado a su cuerpo, sino a todo lo que la rodeaba cada que lo usaba.

Vestida y todo, salió rumbo a su cuarto como acostumbraba.

Las paredes pintadas de rosa; la cama contra la pared con peluches; unas cuantas fotos colgada de las paredes y en marcos; más un escritorio donde la PC y un reproductor de música descansaban, era lo único que había allí. Pero ella se sentía a gusto.

Se arrojó sobre la cama y conectando el móvil al _Wi-Fi_ de la casa, entró a _Facebook_.

Releyó desde _Messenger:_

 **Koushirō Izumi:** _Hola_ [Enviado 17:34]

 **Koushirō Izumi:** _Cómo has estado?_ [Enviado 17:35]

Vaciló. Ese muchacho de cabellera roja, según se veía en la foto de perfil y lo que recordaba ella, la había herido. ¿Cómo osaba escribirle? Pensó.

«Hasta lo borré de mi lista de amigos, o sea… ¿no le aparece ahí que ya no somos amigos? ¿Qué quiere?» Especuló tal cual.

Debía actuar normal, como si nada le doliese el hecho de que ese chico la había destrozado.

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** _Hola_ [Enviado 17:51]

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** _Todo bien, tú?_ [Enviado 17:51]

Y salió de la _App_ de mensajes, topándose entre las noticias recientes con una que, nuevamente, la encolerizó sin saber bien porque.

" _ **Yamato** **Ishida** comentó esto:_

 _ **Jun Motomiya** ―se sintió estupenda con **Yamato Ishida** y **3** **personas más**._

 _ **Teenage Wolves**. Son geniales, chicos 3―"_

Debajo había una foto en la que Matt, con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo un bajo con una mano, estaba abrazado, junto tres chicos más, a una muchacha. Jun, obvió Mimi.

Un agudo dolor el pecho le quitó el aire y hasta arrugó su nariz. Tensó la mandíbula tanto que sus dientes crujieron. Temiendo estrujar el móvil hasta llegar a romperlo, lo dejó en el estante a un lado de su cama.

Se sentó allí mismo y tomó uno de los peluches, un perrito negro, con tanta fuerza que terminó deformándolo momentáneamente. En la etiqueta ubicada justo en el trasero del muñeco, había un nombre escrito con su letra y a bolígrafo, pegado a un pequeño corazón: _Matt_.

―Maldito sea―gruñó―. Le cortaré los testículos la próxima…―y echando un grito fino, arrojó el perrito contra la pared.―¿¡Por qué tuve que conocerte!?―renegó con furia.

Tomó la almohada que descansaba a su espalda y, llevándosela a la cara, largó otro grito en alto ahogando su voz en ella.

Ahora, si se ponía a reflexionar, el conocerlo fue su culpa, lo que la hacía sentirse peor. Bien recordaba que el 25 de enero, hacía un año atrás; cuando todavía tenía 15 años, en _Facebook_ había recibido una solicitud de amistad de un tal Yamato Ishida. Raro le pareció, por lo que antes de aceptarlo le escribió un mensaje. No les gustaba aceptar extraños, pero tenían muchos amigos en común y eso la llevó a considerar la idea de hacerlo.

 **25 de Enero**

 **Umi Yamada:** _Hola_ [Entregado 12:12]

 **Umi yamada:** _Tú no eres uno de esos pedófilos que salen en la tele, no?_ [Entregado 12:12]

 **Umi Yamada:** _Porque de ser así, conmigo no podrás, eh._ [Entregado 12:13]

Para la media hora, se había cansado de esperar que él respondiera y lo aceptó sin dar vueltas al asunto. Nada iba a pasar si lo hacía, creyó.

Más a la tarde, recibió un mensaje con el cual empezaría todo, aunque de eso ni sospechaba.

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Qué? No, no! Seré viejo pero no soy pedófilo_ [Enviado 19:06]

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Hola, por cierto_ [Enviado 19:06]

Al leerlo le pareció simpático y no dudó en responder.

 **Umi Yamada:** _Hola, de nuevo. Emh… Todo bien? :S_ [Leído 19:07]

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Sí, jaj! Mejor paso a presentarme, formalmente, así nos vamos conociendo_ [Enviado 19:08]

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Me llamo Yamato Ishida, me dicen Matt o Ishida :V , (Pero Matt me gusta más) tengo 19 años y soy músico, estoy en una banda, Teenage Wolves..._ _dale_ _like_ _a la pagina_ _(?) Me gusta mucho la música. Bah, amo la música. De poder, me casaría con ella, date una idea_ [Enviado 19:08]

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Tú? :3_ [Enviado 19:08]

 **Umi Yamada:** _Yo me llamo Mimi y… me dicen Mimi. Tengo 15 años y... me gusta leer. :|_ [Leído 19:09]

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Pero aquí dice que te llamas Umi Yamada…_ [Enviado 19:10]

 **Umi Yamada:** _Ah, es que mis padres no me dejan tener Facebook :P Es un nombre falso, shh. No digas nada ;)_ [Leído 19:10]

 **Yamato Ishida:** _Ahh, discreto ;) Bueno… Deba haber algo más, cuéntame de ti. :3 Jaj, uso ese emoticono para todo._ [Enviado 19:11]

Como quién no quiere la cosa, así fue. Para cuando Mimi lo notó, no había ni un solo día que no se escribieran mutuamente. Pero eso era algo viejo. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, más ahora tenía que lidiar con los fantasmas de su pasado que amenazan con revivir.

Sobre el mueble el teléfono sonó una vez más. Notablemente tenía más vida social a través de ese aparato que en persona, y eso lo lamentaba. El mensaje parecía ser de Matt. Ella le había puesto para que cada vez que él le escribiese, sonara su canción favorita. Pero en ese momento, le parecía la canción más repulsiva jamás escrita.

― **Matt:** _Holaa_ [Enviado 18:03]―Decía el mensaje. Iba a responder, pero fuera de sí, hasta que las palabras de Sora llegaron a salvar las papas como toda una heroína.

« _"[...] El chico te ignora, y qué? Por qué debe molestarte si solo son amigos?"_ … Solo amigos. »

 **Mimi:** _Hola, cómo estás?_ [Visto 18:03]

 **Matt:** _Bien, tú?_ [Enviado 18:04]

 **Mimi:** _Bien_. [Visto 18:04]

 **Matt:** _Sigues enojada?_ [Enviado 18:06]

 **Mimi:** _No_. [Visto 18:06]

 **Matt:** _Y qué haces?_ [Enviado 18:07]

 **Mimi:** _Nada_. [Visto 18:07]

 **Matt:** _En serio? Nada, nada?_ [Enviado 18:07]

 **Mimi:** _Sí, nada._ [Visto 18:07]

 **Matt:** _Ah, bueno_ [Enviado 18:07]

 **Matt:** _… Te gustó jugar al MK IX?_ [Enviado 18:14]

 **Mimi:** _Ves que eres un idiota? IDIOTA! Adiós!_ [Visto 18:15]

 **Matt:** _Y tú ves que sí sigues enojada? ENOJADA!_ _Bye_ _. Te quiero igual :*_ [Enviado 18:17]

Mimi se echó sobre la cama y se puso a mirar el techo adornado con esas estrellitas que brillaban cuando el sol no les pegaba. Esperó, pensó y pensó.

«¿Qué? ¿Es estúpido o se hace? ¿Acaso no nota cuando estoy molesta? Está bien. No me ve y le es imposible saberlo, pero debería darse cuenta por como le escribo. O sea, le doy indicios para que lo entienda y más hace. Tonto. Eso es. Un tonto. ¡Agh! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!»

Y lo que le había escrito Sora una vez más la invadió haciéndole cambiar de parecer: _"[…] Lo que pasa es has caído en la que yo llamo "síndrome de las indirectas obvias" […] Por ejemplo, para hacerles entender que estamos molestas por_ _chat_ _: el ser cortante es lo principal. Eso incluye: terminar los mensajes en punto, sin reírse (o sea, sin enviar "jaja") y no usar emoticones. Pero los hombres, por su parte, no se fijan en esos detalles. [...]"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agarró el móvil y le escribió.

 **Mimi:** _Maaatt_. _Perdón_! :( [Visto 18:40]

 **Matt:** _No pasa nada. :)_ [Enviado 18:45]

 **Mimi:** _Estoy sensible_ [Visto 18:45]

 **Matt:** _… estás en tus días?_ [Enviado 18:45]

 **Mimi:** _No! Eso no … Aún no :/_ [Visto 18:45]

 **Matt:** _Entonces?_ [Enviado 18:45]

 **Mimi:** _Es que… a ver, supón esto: Tuviste una novia que te rompió el corazón de una forma muy fea. Pasan años, te vuelve hablar. Le das una segunda oportunidad, porque a pesar de todo la querías todavía. Te vuelve a lastimar. Pasan más años, y te escribe una vez más… qué haces?_ [Visto 18:50]

 **Matt:** _Emh. Primeramente, de ser yo, no le habría dado una segunda oportunidad. Quién le da una segunda oportunidad a alguien que te ha roto el corazón de una manera muy fea? Peero, suponiendo que se la doy (porque me sigue gustando o lo que fuere) y me vuelve a cagar, una tercera ya no, lógico. Alguien que te vive lastimando no se merece ni una segunda chance. Jamás dejaría humillarme por cualquiera que ni me respeta como persona, porque para hacerte eso, no te respeta._ [Enviado 18:57]

 **Matt:** _Pero, qué tiene que ver?_ [Enviado 18:57]

 **Mimi:** _Me escribió mi ex y quería saber como actuar XD Por eso estoy media sensible :(_ [Visto 19:00]

 **Matt:** _No es razón para que me trates mal a mí_ [Enviado 19:00]

 **Mimi:** _Pero… estoy sensible. Él me hizo mucho daño._ [Visto 19:02]

 **Matt:** _Si te hizo todo esto, ni le hables. Mandalo a la mierda. Qué te respete, mujer!_ [Enviado 19:03]

 **Matt:** _Pero, aguarda. Tú me dijiste que nunca habías tenido nada con nadie. Cómo es eso?_ [Enviado 19:03]

* * *

¡Hooolaa!

¿Reconciliación? Jojo, ¿qué creen ustedes?

Es muy raro, lo sé. Pero yo quería que esta historia sea singular y nada mejor que un toque exagerado de histeria y bipolaridad femenina. (?)

Bueno… nada. Sólo quería aclarar eso de las edades.  
Algunos les gustó, quizás a otros no. No lo sé. Supongo que AU también vale. ¿No? Ya dije, no sé si estará bien, pero lo hecho hecho está. No lo cambiaré porque la historia lo precisa.

Y no está demás recalcar la diferencia entre "visto" y "leído" (Uno es _What's App_ y otro _Facebook_ XD)

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: **mimato bombon kou,** **LadyMimato** y a **Miley14.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Miley14:** Sí, ese Izzy es malo (XD) Pero no saque conclusiones apresuradas, señorita. Byee

 **LadyMimato:** Oh, ¿se aclaró todo? ¿En serio? Creía que sería más confuso. ¡En fin! Genial. La idea es confundir mucho (XD) Jajaj, soy mala 3:) Nah, broma. Saluditos :D

* * *

Ya es hora de despedirme. ¡Más mensajitos con besitos tiernos, llenos de caritas para toodos/as! :) :D :* :P


	7. ¿V o C?

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **VI**

 **¿V o C?**

— **Matt:** _Me mentiste..._ [Enviado 19:03]―leyó.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Sentía que había hecho algo que no debía. No había logrado nunca hacerlo enojar, pero sabía que el hecho de mentirle a él lo encolerizaba… ¿lo había logrado por primera vez? Aterrada tecleó rápido, casi sin ver lo que presionaba.

 **Mimi:** _N_ _iii_ _!_ [Visto 19:03]

 **Mimi:** _Nooo!* Yaa me puse nerviosa :(_ _O sea, no sé si fue una relación, relación. Así oficial, digo. Por eso te conté eso, pero no te mentí. La verdad es que no lo sé._ [Visto 19:03]

 **Matt:** _Bueno, está bien. No pasa nada._ [Enviado 19:05]

 **Matt:** _Cómo estás?_ [Enviado 19:05]

Había zafado. Los músculos, tal mantequilla caliente, parecieron relajarse al punto de derretirse. Sintió el desplome de su cuerpo, sus extremidades como dejaban de tensarse, a la par que una gran cantidad de aire escapaba de sí, por la boca. ¿Cómo podía ponerla así la idea de que él se enojara? No lo sabía. Todo era inexplicable en cuanto sus sentimientos por Matt.

 **Mimi:** _Bien :) Aquí en casa. Creo que me pondré a leer algo. Tú que haces?_ [Visto 19:05]

 **Matt:** _Nada. Estoy demasiado aburrido._ [Enviado 19:06]

 **Mimi:** _Hm, jugamos algo? Yo también estoy aburrida._ [Visto 19:06]

 **Matt:** _Jugar? Cómo?_ [Enviado 19:07]

 **Mimi:** _Verdad consecuencia por aquí. No sé. Podría ser divertido._ [Visto 19:07]

 **Matt:** _Jaj! Bueno. Empieza tú._ [Enviado 19:09]

 **Mimi:** _No, no. Yo lo propuse. Empieza tú._ [Visto 19:09]

 **Matt:** _Okay_. _V o_ _C_ _?_ [Enviado 19:10]

 **Mimi:** _Hm_ _V_ [Visto 19:11]

 **Matt:** _Aguarda. No se vale hacer esto p_ _ú_ _blico y te pregunto, vale preguntar cosas sobre sexo? XD_ [Enviado 19:12]

El calor subió por su rostro. Sintió como la sangre se agolpó en sus pómulos y por obviedad presumió sonrojarse tal tomate. ¿Matt pervertido? Eso simplemente la hacía llenarse de pudor y una extraña sensación de excitación; adrenalina, todo junto. No se lo había esperado, pero él cada que se refería a temas de esos rublos solía ser muy precavido y conservado, pero esa vez fue diferente. No tenía ese tono serio que poseía en aquellas otras charlas. Esta vez hablaba (escribía) en un timbre divertido y pícaro.

Simplemente con un poco de diversión ella se mordió los labios y restándole una importancia fingida le puso:

 **Mimi:** _Eh lo que quieras y está bien. (Justo que pensaba hacerte publicar en Facebook: Escucha mundo, soy gay!)_ [Visto 19:12]

 **Matt:** _Jaja! Eres_ _mala_ _. A ver... es verdad que no eres virgen?_ [Enviado 19:13]

De repente la habitación quedó a oscuras, pobremente iluminada por la luz emergente de aquel aparato que, entre las manos de la niña, avisaba sólo disponer de un 43% de batería.

La energía eléctrica se había ido.

―¡Mamá, papá!―gritó―¿¡Qué pasó con la electricidad!?

―No lo sé, amor―dijo el que pareció ser su padre, quien acababa de llegar―. Mamá ya está saliendo a comparar velas. Quédate tranquila.

Eso no bastaba. Se aferró al móvil, siendo ese su única fuente lumínica en todo el cuarto. Posó los pies en el suelo, arrepintiendo el no llevar medias. Un gran escalofrío le recorrió la espina, en el acto que tocó piso gélido. Omitiéndolo para si misma, se alumbró el camino llegando a la ventana ante su cama. No se podía ver mas allá del mismo cristal. La oscuridad era profunda, pero bien se podía contemplar, cada que un refusilo hacía tronar los cielos, que un gran árbol había derribado los postes.

Le pareció raro el no haber ni oído el ruido de las gotas chocar contra el techo; ni el viento azotar las ventanas y más el estruendo del árbol caer, pero no le dio importancia.

La tormenta se había desatado y ya no importaba por qué, ni cuándo.

Echando luz por los suelos, ella llegó mueble de la ropa, donde encontró sus medias. Tras ponérselas, salió directo a la sala.

―Papá, un árbol cayó sobre los cables.―avisó.

El hombre pasó los dedos por sus cabellos preocupado.

―Cielo santo―le dedicó una sonrisa mostrando despreocupación―. No pasa nada. Será lindo cenar a la luz de las velas.

―Supongo.―suspiró medio de fatiga y de resignada.

―¿Qué sucede, linda? ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, papá. Sólo... llámame para comer. Iré a dormir un poco.

Él no le contestó nada.

Mimi volvió a su cuarto y se echó sobre la cama escribiéndole a Matt un nuevo mensaje.

 **Mimi:** _Se corto la luz. Lo siento._ _Y_ _la respuesta es no :S Tan así las preguntas debían ser? Tú, V o C?_ [Visto 19:18]

 **Matt:** _Sep, así deben ser. Yo elijo_ _C_ _._ [Enviado 19:18]

 **Mimi:** _Quiero una foto tuya._ [Visto 19:18]

 **Matt:** _... Desnudo?_ [Enviado 19:21]

 **Mimi:** _Eh!? Noo! Una foto, como una para poner de perfil pero actual._ [Visto 19:22]

 **Matt:** _Ah. Espera._ [Enviado 19:22]

 **Matt:** _Aquí la selfie con todos mis granos feos._ [Enviado 19:24]

Sobre lo escrito estaba la foto donde el rubio sonreía. Era verdad que tenía acné, pero ella apreció tener una foto suya que nadie más poseía.

Él sonreía. Le sonreía a ella, como bien sabía hacerlo y eso la maravillaba. No importaba lo feo que dijese ser, él era la perfección.

 **Mimi:** _Eres lindo. Para mí._ [Visto 19:24]

 **Matt:** _Y tú tierna :3 Bueeno. V o C? 3:)_ [Enviado 19:25]

 **Mimi:** _C (Piedad…)_ [Visto 19:25]

 **Matt:** _Te advierto desde ya que... te pediré cosas raras. Me pasas tú una foto?_ _C_ _omo la mía._ [Enviado 19:25]

Mimi clickeó sobre el botón para enviar una foto en la pantalla y volteó el móvil. Con el flash la imagen se vería, pensó. La envió notando su propio aspecto: su cabello estaba horroroso. La humedad era su peor enemiga. Finalizando la carga y justo cunado las dos tildes se pusieron azules la vergüenza le invadió. ¡Estaba horrible! Se veía narigona, despeinada y hasta parecía que tenía ojeras. Un asco sublime.

 **Matt:** _Pareces una_ _rockera_ _de los_ _80's_ _con esos pelos parados ._ [Enviado 19:27]

 **Mimi:** _Yo no me reí de tu acné ¬.¬ y qué elijes?_ [Visto 19:17]

 **Matt:** _Vale,_ _vale. Perdón. Eres linda ;)_ _. Eh_ _V_ [Enviado 19:28]

 **Mimi:** _Vamos a subir de nivel. Es verdad que estás en abstinencia sexual desde que terminaste con tu novia?_ [Visto 19:29]

 **Matt:** _Ahh venganza, eh? Ya verás. Y sí! Es verdad! No he vuelto a follar desde_ _hace dos años_ _... nadie me ayuda, joder. V o C?_ [Enviado 19:30]

 **Mimi:** _Con el "sí" solo bastaba. Y elijo C :) soy valiente._ [Visto 19:30]

 **Matt:** _Jeje_ _!_ _Sí,_ _claro..._ _M_ _e quieres ayudar?_ _Sól_ _o responde y tendrás la consecuencia._ [Enviado 19:31]

 **Mimi:** _E_ _hhh, sí._ _P_ _or qué no?_ [Visto 19:31]

 **Matt:** _Pasa_ _una foto tuya en ropa interior._ [Enviado 19:31]

Sus mejillas se pintaron de color. ¿Era verdad? ¿Él le estaba pidiendo eso? Dudó, mas por alguna razón pensó que enviar una foto así no era nada serio.

 **Mimi:** _Subí fotos_ _al_ _Facebook_ _en bikini..._ _Y sé que les has dado_ _like_ _a esas, acosador ¬.¬ . Pero gracias a eso_ _no_ _me costaría. Ya vengo._

Corrió al baño, donde encendió las velas que su madre siempre dejaba allí para perfumar, aunque su aroma a rosas todavía estaba en el aire. Cuando las prendió todas y la habitación quedó bien iluminada, se desvistió. Su ropa interior era de color rosa y a decir verdad las bragas no eran del mismo conjunto del sostén. Se notaba por el encaje de flores de uno y el otro simple. No lo diferenció, de haberlo hecho se habría cambiado. Dejó el móvil sobre el mueble y se colocó ante el pero lejos. Tras escuchar el temporizador acabar con la cuenta, supo que había tomado la foto. La vio, no le gustó. No se veía su rostro. Repitió de nuevo la acción, esta vez alejándose más. Fue a buscar el móvil y esa vez sí estuvo a gusto. Sus curvas bien definidas le daban un toque un poco más adulto. Con pose de modelo, todos sus atributos eran dignos de admiración.

Envío la foto dejándole un escrito: _"No te rías."_

Al instante le llegó y de pronto la pantalla se puso en negro, con una sola inscripción:

" _ **Batería baja**_

 _ **Conecte el enchufe para cargar el dispositivo y cierre las aplicaciones que no utilice en el Administrador de tareas. El uso continuado durante la carga puede impedir que ésta se realice con eficacia."**_

―¡Mierda!―exclamó. Ya no podía hablarle.

Entretanto Matt, se encontraba extasiado.

«No está nada mal. Aunque es muy chica.» Se dijo apenas descargó la imagen. Esa pose, ese cuerpo… Si bien ya la había visto en fotos, esta era para él. La sintió especial, entre otras emociones dignas del momento. El calor se acumuló en sus mejillas y lentamente el hormigueo de sus bajos instintos apareció haciéndose más que evidente. Se miró y quiso disimular, corriendo la mirada al mismo celular. Se sentía un poco degenerado al excitarse con una chica menor, y más, una buena amiga. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

 **Matt:** _Vaya, vaya._ [Enviado 19:36]

 **Matt:** _Eres muy linda._ [Enviado 19:36]

Tras varios minutos la esperó, mas no contestó.

 **Matt:** _Oye…_ [Enviado 19:44]

 **Matt:** _Estás?_ [Enviado 19:46]

Sabía como era ella. Comenzó a pensar que quizás se habría ofendido, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

 **Matt:** _Te enojaste?_ [Enviado 19:53]

 **Matt:** _…_ [Enviado 19:54]

 **Matt:** _Ay, no_ [Enviado 20:00]

 **Matt:** _Perdóname!_ [Enviado 20:00]

 **Matt:** _Soy un enfermo al pedirte eso_ [Enviado 20:00]

 **Matt:** _Lo siento_ [Enviado 20:01]

 **Matt:** _Discúlpame_ [Enviado 20:01]

 **Matt:** _En serio, no quería ofenderte_ [Enviado 22:13]

 **Matt:** _X favor, perdóname_ [Enviado 22:23]

 **Matt:** _Mándame a la mierda, aunque sea._ [Enviado 23:47]

 **Matt:** _Te suplico que me perdones_ [Enviado 00:39]

 **Matt:** _Jamás volveré a pedirte algo semejante…_ [Enviado 01:02]

 **Matt:** _Me estás matando_ [Enviado 01:02]

 **Matt:** _Responde!_ [Enviado 01:03]

 **Matt:** _Bien. Ya debo ir a dormir... Te quiero mucho, si? Perdóname._ [Enviado 04:16]

* * *

Holaa!

Mega corto, ¿no? Bueno… aquí ya pasan cositas raras XD

El lado pervertido de Yamato despertó. ¡Chan, chan, chan! Jaj

Loco, ¿no?

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: **mimato bombon kou** y a **Miley14.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Miley14:** Oh, Miley. Eres como las de Wattpad. Solo pones sigue jajaj No estoy en contra de ello pero bueno. Gracias por el apoyo. Besos. Espero que te guste el cap.

Ahora sí. Besitos y mensajitos pervers ;)


	8. Seis meses

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Seis meses**

«Solo el tiempo mismo podría explicar lo que pasó.»

Tras la noche de la foto, todo se tornó frío _._ Matt dejó de hablarle de un día para el otro. Simplemente no respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes ni le escribía a propia voluntad, solo cuando ella le enviaba al menos dos mensajes por día preguntando que tal todo.

Y luego de eso lo logró. Ella se alejó, pero no estaba feliz. Sentía la culpa de haberla pervertido y más, porque sabía que seguramente Mimi habría sufrido su gélida indiferencia.

La verdad la deseaba, pero no. No podía, ella era una niña a sus ojos. De igual forma inevitablemente todo estalló una mañana, seis meses después de su distancia.

Tocaba el bajo cuando llamaron a su puerta. Salió a ver encontrándose con la niña de ojos llorosos suplicando amparo en la lluvia copiosa.

No soportó verla llorar. Pero… ¿qué hacía allí?

La expresión de su cara mostraba un profundo dolor y sus ojos parecían ya hinchados de tanto lamento. Traía las ropas empapadas. ¿Cuanto había pasado bajo la lluvia? Su corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué debía hacer? La tomó de las manos sin hablar y la abrazó. Ella se echó a llorar aún más y allí le dijo entre hipos de angustia:

―Ha pasado mucho y... ya no sabía a quien pedir ayuda. No importa lo que pasó, te necesito.

Envolviéndola en sus brazos optó por ahogar sus impulsos y sólo decirle al oído:

―Pasa y me cuentas.

Caminaron por los pasillos dejando huellas húmedas su paso. Una vez que llegaron, él le tendió una toalla sin decir nada. Se sentó en su silla de computación, a una distancia considerable de ella, y se volvió para no verla.

«No puedo…» Pensaba mientras apretaba los puños. Las manos le sudaban, casi embebidas en un frío sudor.

Mimi lo miró mientras se secaba el cabello estando sentada sobre la cama, a espaldas de Matt. Había dejado ya de llorar pero… él no le hablaba. ¿Por qué había ido si sabía que eso pasaría? También sabía la respuesta, pero ya no importaba. De repente se levantó, tomó sus cosas y dijo:

―¿Sabes? Fue un error. Perdón.

Y avanzó hasta la puerta. Rápidamente el joven tomó su mano y la miró con ojos tristes.

―Perdoname tú… Dime, ¿qué pasó?

Se sentaron ambos nuevamente y se miraron. Fue cuando ella empezó a hablar:

―¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?―Indagó. Aquél la miró con desconcierto―. Lo supuse. La verdad, estoy muy sola. Pensé… pensé que verte sería lo mejor. Pero veo que notablemente ya no quieres tener trato conmigo. Tenía tanto que decir, pero vaya. Ya no sé.

Ella tornó los ojos a otro lugar solo para no cruzar miradas con él. Sentía los ojos de Matt clavados en su figura.

―¿Por que llorabas?

―Mi novio me dejó y quería hablar con alguien.

Y allí la fiche le calló. ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? Eso se sintió raro y de repente como una fecha unas pregunta se pasó por su cabeza.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué novio? ¿Lo hicieron?―perecía que el puente entre su cerebro se había atrofiado. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

Ella tenía los ojos en blanco ante tal pregunta.

―¿Qué? ¡No!―exclamó―. Conocí a un chico hace unos cuatro meses y empezamos a salir… Sólo eso.―Ante ello los ojos de Mimi brillaron a ver la expresión que ponía Matt―. ¿Por qué esa cara?

―Nada. Cuentámente, ¿por qué terminaron?

―Dejó de quererme, como todos.

―Yo te quiero―su voz sonó quebrada. Obvio. La quería, la deseaba… Solo para él.

―Yo también te quise―respondió de igual manera; con un hilo de voz.

―"Quise" es pasado. Yo te quiero ahora.

―Pero yo te quise. Pasado.

―¿Por qué?

―¡Seis meses Yamato!―gritó saltando de la cama―. Pasaron seis meses en que ni te dignaste a dirigirme palabra alguna y… esto estúpido. Es la tercera vez que te veo en la vida y… ¿por qué me haces sentir así?

Amaba verla enojada, pero no debía… no debía sentir eso por ella. Tensó la mandíbula y alzó le mentón.

―Perdón, ya te dije―comenzó disculpándose―. No puedo estar cerca de ti…

―¿Por qué?―de nuevo se notó la angustia en su voz.

― Porque te deseo de una manera que no está bien. Me gustas demasiado pero…―

Ella no lo dejó continuar:

―Tú también me gustas demasiado.

Matt suspiró. De proponer lo que pensaba, ella terminaría sufriendo más. A todo esto ella esperó su respuesta por largos minutos, pero nada. ël se mantenía mirando el techo de su cuarto hamacándose en la silla.

―Mi vida es una mierda.―lloró Mimi cubriéndose los ojos una vez más ante las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de ellos.

Y no aguantó. Se levantó de su silla y bruscamente la tomó de los hombros para mirarla de frente.

Aquellos ojos se le clavaron encima llenos de confusión. Supo al instante que jamás se perdonaría, pero ya nada de eso le importaba. Llenando sus pulmones de aire, bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se rozaron con los de ella.

―¿Hiciste eso para olvidarte de mí y ahora no te puede olvidar de él?

― Sí…

―¿Me dejas hacerte olvidar?―ese tono... Lo conocía. Sabía que nada bueno traería, pero, era superior. Extrañamente sublime.

―Solo hazlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y solo bastó eso para que ambos se unieran, lentamente, en ese beso que tanto necesitaban.

Mimi ya no sabía que ocurría y tampoco quería entorpecer las cosas pensando. La calidez de su aliento la recibió al tacto de sus bocas.

Él se abrió paso a través de ella, haciendo también nulo el espacio entre sus cuerpos abrazándola más fuerte. Pudo sentir así la respiración agitada y el temblar de la niña que quieta intentaba estar.

Tímidamente, queriendo demostrar que podía, ella extendió su lengua a través de la unión, explorando su cavidad, cada rincón. Y fue allí donde él comenzó a besarle de verdad.

El fuego entre ambos se encendió, a la vez que las manos del joven más atrevidas se hacían. Mientras sus lenguas bailan, aquel contorneaba su figura con delicadeza, sintiendo cada contorno de su cuerpo como tanto había deseado.

El pulso no le fallaba. Sus manos estaban más que firmes cuando tocaron la piel de su vientre bajo la ropa. Ella se aferró a él como nunca antes, y aquel alzándola la cargó hasta la cama. Las piernas de la chica rodearon sus caderas. Sin miramientos, Matt se colocó sobre ella una vez en el lecho.

Las ropas fueron cediendo al paso de la pasión.

Cuando menos lo esperó, ella experimentó las sensaciones que le provocaban sus caricias perdió la cabeza. Él besó cada centímetro de su piel, y le arrebató millares de suspiros durante la unión de sus cuerpos. No se atrevió en ningún momento a mirarla a los ojos y menos a decirle cosas. No se sintió capaz. Ella alcanzó los cielos y gritó su nombre desde allí, por su parte él lo hizo luego pero sin mencionar palabras.

Pasaron varios minutos recuperando aire, aún unidos. Mimi comprendió que algo no andaba bien desde el primer momento, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Matt.—le llamó.

Él se volvió y la miró, sin decir nada.

—¿Quieres la verdad?—preguntó Mimi. Él solo ladeo la cabeza— Me enamoré de ti, idiota.

Se paró de repente y se cubrió con las mantas.

—No sé como decirte esto—confesó él rascándose la nuca—. ... Yo te tengo estimo muchísimo y hasta podría decir que te amo… pero como amiga. No te puedo ver con otros ojos porque simplemente no me sale... Mimi, yo no te puedo amar.

Y allí entendió que él solo la había deseado de aquella forma...

-.-.-.-

 _Tres meses después..._

 ** **Mimi** :** _… Nunca serías mi novio, ¿verdad?_ [Visto 17:45]

 ** **Matt** :** __Sí lo sería__ [Enviado 18:04]

 ** **Mimi** :** _ _… :S Tanto tiempo para responder eso?_ _ [Visto 18:05]

 ** **Matt** :** _ _Perdón mi padre había llegado con el auto y debía abrirle, pero sí lo sería._ _ [Enviado 18:05]

 ** **Mimi** :** __Pero no me amarías de verdad. O sí, O sería para cumplir mi capricho?_ _ [Visto 18:05]

 ** **Matt** :** _Es por eso que te pedí un tiempo. Para amarte de verdad yo creo que en un futuro va a pasar. No para cumplir tu capricho, sino por amor_ _._ [Enviado 18:07]

 ** **Mimi** :** __Ahg, no te pongas así. Me da cosita que hables de amor. Listo, ya no estoy enojada ni celosa.__ [Visto 18:08]

 ** **Mimi** :** __:3 :*_ _ [Visto 18:08]

 ** **Matt** :** __Jaja :3_ _ [Enviado 18:08]

* * *

… ¡Hola! Mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ya no haré esperar a nadie más. Este es el final. Sí. Terminó.

¿Que decirles? Este el el fic más "exitoso" que he tenido, pero siento que esta muy vacío y solo es una historia más. Por apurada creo haberlo arruinado y pues… debo aprender dar lo mejor de mí.

Me iré de nuevo, sí. Pero no por enojo, esta vez lo necesito. Para escribir esto pensé mucho, y siento que debo hacerlo otra vez si quiero seguir.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo a lo largo de todo esto, y nada. No tengo palabras :)

 ** _PD: Quizás vuelva de vez en cuando para subir algo más, breves drabbles afiliados a este fic. Lo avisaré publicando una nota aquí, pero no ahora. En vacaciones de verano, al vez._**

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a: **Mimato bombon kou** , **Miley14** , **AllyzA** y a la gran **Guest** 3

Un saludo grande, con mesajitos de Mimi y Matt XDD

* * *

 ** **Reviews** :**

Guest: Despedida amiga. Qué rápido. Temo que no he complacido a nadie con este final tan... extraño. Pero en fin. Mientras que alguien encuentro placer en leerme no me importa si comentan o no :)

Y oye... a los 15, 16 se es chico XD


End file.
